


Deals with the Devil

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Humiliation, Regina is repressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regina's life has always been about compromises. Weighing her options, risking what she has for what she wants. Magic always has a price.OR, two times Regina got bummed.Chapter one: Regina/Gold (coercion)Chapter two: SwanQueen (consensual)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rumple coerces Regina into sex in this chapter, but she does consent to it. I tagged rape/noncon just to be safe, but I'd really call it dubcon. Either way, please don't read if that's likely to disturb you. 
> 
> Also, please note that there's nothing inherently degrading about anal sex, although Regina sees it that way (I assume she's from a very sexually-repressed culture).

"That's the price," said Rumple. "Take it or leave it, what do I care?"

"But ... why would a frog like you even want - that," demanded Regina, furious.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Call it an indulgence," he said. "It's been a while for me." He motioned to their surroundings; his dirty cell, deep in the dungeons of Prince Charming's castle. "After all, it's a small enough thing to ask, isn't it, in exchange for your final revenge on Snow White?"

That was true, Regina supposed. And after all, she had let her husband the king fuck her many times, although at least he was old and not especially creative and it was usually over quickly. But at least sex with someone she despised was not particularly unfamiliar to her.

"And you'll tell me the secret of the curse if I let you - sleep with me?"

"Not just sex, dearie. I want your virginity."

Regina laughed bitterly. "I’m a married woman, you gnome. Do you really think I’m a virgin?"

"Oh, you are - where I plan to have you."

It took Regina a moment to divine what he meant. Then her eyes flashed in disgust. "You - you deviant _bastard!_ "

"I don’t want to sire any more children than I already have. I doubt you want that either." Rumple was irritatingly calm. 

"There are spells for that," Regina snapped - and she should know, having used them for years.

"True, but this way I can be sure. And maybe I enjoy it more. It's up to you, Your Highness. Take it or leave it. That's my final offer."

Regina shuddered. The Dark One was repulsive - small and spindly, and glittering with scales like a snake. And he had always been as cruel as he was shrewd. No doubt it would be humiliating and probably painful.  _But she wanted her revenge._ She had already fallen so far - what did anything really matter, at this point?

No more happy endings.

"Fine," she said. "Do it, what do I care. As long as you promise to tell me how to cast the spell afterwards."

Rumplestiltskin nodded, and they both felt the magic settle into place as the deal was struck. They were bound.

"Wonderful! I knew you'd see it my way," said the Dark One, clapping his hands in glee. "Now, turn around. And let's have those skirts up out of the way."

Slowly, Regina turned her back to him.

"Over the table, I think. That will put you at about the right height."

The cell had been empty a moment ago, but now a worn and sturdy wooden table appeared in front of her. Regina shuddered but the deal was already cast - there was no going back. Without a word, she bent forward and reached for the far edge, gripping it tightly. At least she wouldn't have to look at him.

"No need to be nervous, Your Highness," he giggled. "I may be a monster, but I don't plan to hurt you ... _much_. Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself."

Not likely, thought Regina bitterly. "Just get it over with," she snarled.

"I told you to lift your skirts for me."

Regina was wearing one of her many full-skirted, low-cut black dresses. Reluctantly she reached back to gather up the heavy brocade and her petticoat. She pulled it high enough to reveal the pale backs of her thighs, grateful she'd forgone stockings since that would only drag out the moment.

"All the way, dearie. I want to see what I've bargained for, after all."

Gritting her teeth, Regina complied. She was wearing her usual delicate silk underthings, all in her favorite color - black.

Rumplestiltskin hummed appreciatively. "Now there's a pretty little thing," he gloated. He reached out and passed a hand over the fine material, dragging his fingers over the sensitive skin just above the waistband. Regina shuddered.

She'd spent hours with the Dark One, learning what he knew about magic. Their relationship had always been contentious. Sometimes she'd been aware of his eyes lingering on her breasts but he'd never acted on it before. She'd never even considered that it would come to this: her, desperate and unable to refuse him, he as venal as any other man.

She felt his fingers sliding under the material before, with a tug, she was bared before him. She closed her eyes. This would all be worth it, to make that brat suffer. She just needed to keep that in mind.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," he chattered giddily. She heard him open his pants but didn't look behind her.

Fingers dipped into the crevasse between her buttocks, stroking. They quickly found her little hole and Regina gasped in spite of herself. No one had ever dared to touch her there before.

"Relax, Your Majesty," ordered Rumplestiltskin, rubbing slow circles over the outside of her anus. "This can be pleasurable for you, if you can be a good girl and take it nicely."

Regina reflected bitterly that she was perfectly familiar with the art of _taking it nicely._ "Get on with it," she hissed.

"Eager, eh? I like that in a whore." But he wasn't rough with her, despite the biting tone. She felt the tingle of magic, and then something cold and slimy was coating her tight passage, being worked in deeper by his finger as he sank it slowly into her rear.

She hissed - it was a strange feeling, different than taking a cock in her pussy. Sometimes with the King she could lie back and remember Daniel, remember his soft lips parting her folds, sliding his tongue into her. This was nothing like that. The finger in her ass felt like an intrusion, pushed in where it didn't belong, and she couldn't block it out. She felt every inch of it, moving inside her, making her body give way and accept it.

"Lovely," said Rumplestiltskin. "I wish you could see yourself like this, the proud Evil Queen - backside in the air, moaning like a bitch in heat."

Regina snapped her mouth shut, unaware she'd been making any noise. She hated that cursed giggle.

"Push back against me," he ordered, unperturbed.

She did as instructed, lifting her hips to take him deeper. It burned a little and she couldn't imagine how his cock would feel. His other hand stroked her thighs, almost soothing as he pressed in another finger.

"Ah, Gods," she moaned. Her fingers were white on the hand that was gripping the edge of the table, the other hand fisted behind her in her skirts.

Now he could work her from inside, stretching her rim and opening her slowly. When his thigh nudged between her knees, spreading her legs, she went with it. She could feel his eyes on her there, watching her being worked open.

"How do you like it?" he asked her curiously. Regina bit her lip and didn't answer. it was demeaning and filthy - disgusting. At the same time, a part of her was aware that it was exactly what she deserved. She wouldn't be able to respond to Daniel's gentle, worshipful touches anymore. He was too good for her now. This - being coerced by a beast, being forced down like an animal and made to take it - being _degraded_ \- this suited the woman she'd become. And part of her thrilled for it.

"I should have put you on your knees first, made you take me in that pretty mouth," said Rumplestiltskin, seemingly reading her mind. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them casually on his dirty shirt. "You would have been so beautiful like that, trying to keep up that scowl while choking on my scaly cock. I would have held you by the hair and made you swallow all my bitter seed."

She felt what must be the tip of his cock, nudging between her cheeks to rub around the aching clench of her hole.

"You're very wet," remarked Rumple, rudely fingering between her nether lips at the same time. Regina groaned, unable to hold back, and rocked back against him. She wanted it. Gods, she wanted it.

"Reach forward with both hands," he ordered, piling her skirts up between them. "I'll bind them there if you let go. And keep your legs spread just like this, nice and wide. That's it. Very good, your majesty. I'm going to have your ass now, and you're going to hold yourself in place and _let me_ , aren't you."

He didn't wait for a response, pressing smoothly forward, penetrating her. She cried out, feeling herself split open on the big mushroom head of his dick. Then it popped in, and sunk steadily into her.

"I wish the whole kingdom could watch us," he commented, hardly even seeming out of breath. "See how much you enjoy this."

Regina wanted to deny it, but he began to thrust in and out, and she could only hold on and grunt with every stroke. Her asshole was clenching and clamping down around him.

"Yesss," he hissed, gleeful.

He was still dressed. She could feel his clothes rubbing against her sensitive skin. He had merely opened the front of his pants and pushed things out of the way.

He reached forward to seize the elegant knot of hair at the back of her head, using it to force her down to the table. Regina's cheek was pressed to the rough wood as he thrust away behind her, alternately teasing and filling her.

She was going to come like this, Regina realized - pinned down and helpless, being debased by this odious man. "I'm - I think I'm close," she whispered.

Rumplestilskin slowed down. "This isn't about you," he reminded her. "Wait till I'm finished and we'll see if I'm feeling generous."

Regina bit back the retort at the tip of her tongue. Her revenge, she reminded herself. This was all for her revenge.

He resumed his strokes, seeming to concentrate on going deep rather than fast. Each thrust felt like she was being rung like a bell. She had to be careful not to bite through her tongue as she was jolted.

Since Daniel, Regina had never once been moved by sex - it was a chore, a means to an end, but never something that mattered to her. This was - it was _profound_ , far more profound being fucked this way than bouncing idly on her husband's brief erections or occasionally trying to rouse him with her mouth.

"Clench down around me," demanded Rumplestilskin, his voice finally sounding strained. "I'm going to come in your ass."

Ugh, just the phrasing was so - unsavory.

SMACK! Regina let out an undignified yelp - he had cracked her across the buttocks with the flat of his palm, and she could feel herself clamping down around him at the bright flare of pain.

"Good girl. Again. Do that again. Quickly."

Gasping, Regina tried to duplicate the sensations, contracting her inner muscles, which had the effect of reminding her how deeply she was impaled.

"Ask me," said Rumplestiltskin pleasantly. "Ask me to come."

Regina moaned. Her ass felt sore, and she could feel how deep he was inside her. But she wanted her revenge. "Please come, Dark One."

"Where," he asked, moving his hips in slow circles.

"In my – in my ass," Regina bit out.

Still he held back. "You love being fucked this way, don't you?"

"Yes, I – I love it."

"Better than in your mouth or your cunt?"

"Yes."

"Thank me for giving you my seed."

"... Thank you."

He groaned low in his throat and came, every muscle locking up as he strained uselessly to get deeper.

"Come. Come now or don't bother," he hissed, still pumping away.

Regina felt herself tipped over the edge, like being caught up in a swell of magic, feeling it race from her toes to her fingertips. She sobbed, the sound drowned out by the thrum of her heartbeat in her ears.

It had never been this way - never.

It lasted a long time.

Finally Rumplestiltskin collapsed heavily onto her back, pressing her down into the table. She tried to squirm away but the little frog was heavy.

“Get out of me,” said Regina, muffled by the weight.

“Alas, our pleasure is brief,” he said, withdrawing. She grimaced at the wet, sloppy mess he had left inside her. Her asshole throbbed.

“Alright, I kept up my end of the bargain,” she said. “Tell me how to work the curse.”

“Well, dearie, you’ve already started down the right path.” He untucked her skirts from where they were bunched up over her back, covering her up, imitating chivalry.

She wasn’t fooled; there was no civility between them. “What does that mean?” His ejaculate dribbled out down her legs as she stood.

“Sacrifice, of course. After all this is the curse to end all curses. You should know by now - magic always has a price.”

Regina sniffed. “I already let you fuck me, what more do I have to give?”

Whatever it was, she would do it.

No more happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was sitting up in bed while Emma dozed on her shoulder, absently stroking through the ridiculous, fairy-tale blonde curls. Emma was drooling ever so slightly.

They had just been intimate (“oh Jeez, can you at least say 'made love' or something, Regina? Seriously I feel like I’m back in sex ed. And I flunked sex ed.”) The smell of Emma’s arousal, musky and sweet, was heavy in Regina’s nose. She couldn’t really smell her own, although according to Emma it smelled like woodsmoke and ozone, like magic.

Emma was generous in the bedroom; she loved to lay Regina out and trace her mouth down Regina’s neck, her collarbones, her stomach, down to the secret place between her thighs, loved to make her feel good, make her groan and squirm, make her squirt.

It seemed incredible that after everything, this is where it all ended up. Co-parents to a teenager (thankfully, away at his grandparent’s, currently), living together in a small town in Maine, fighting about ordinary things, chores and Henry’s grades, falling exhausted into bed every night only to be wakened, on mornings like this, to Emma’s wicked inventiveness.

Regina didn’t deserve it, she was aware. If justice had been served, she would have fallen off a cliff somewhere, or been torn apart by wild beasts, or trapped in a mirror for eternity.

Instead she got this – Emma’s throaty laugh, her drool, her bright eyes full of love and mischief. Emma’s clever, slender fingers sliding into Regina’s soaking folds, her mouth on Regina’s breasts, teaching her about this kind of love, about redemption.

These days Regina tried not to think about the twisted path that had brought her here. Her mistakes and her pride and her failures.

Although sometimes she did wonder when she’d developed her taste for women (or was it just Emma?). It was impossible to know now. Certainly she’s been aroused by her experiences with men over the years. Daniel, certainly - Robin, inconsistently, Graham, yes, although that had been bound up with power and revenge and not something she liked to dwell on. Knowing that he hated her, as she forced him to his knees, as she pressed her cunt to his mouth, as she made him act out love with her …

The king, never. Well, and … then there was Gold. That was - that was complicated. That hadn’t even been sex, really. Two dark, twisted souls, making a devil’s bargain.

She shivered, remembering the orgasm he’d pulled out of her. More than the – unseemly sensation, it had been … some combination of rage and shame and helplessness.

Emma had touched her … there … just gently, just in passing, skating over that secret place on her way to other more pleasurable destinations. She had carefully controlled her reactions and Emma hadn’t lingered.

Nobody else but Gold would ever have dreamed of touching her that way. Not Daniel, certainly - she had been royalty, after all – and not the King, whose tastes had run to the less adventurous. Nobody would have ever thought of treating her roughly, of touching her uncleanly. Except for that little toad.

Now she remembered their tryst last night – Emma had magically bound her wrists above her head (Regina squeezed her thighs together, remembering) and for once, worn out by a long week, Regina had let her do it, not struggling and playfully fighting the way they usually did when they played these bedroom games. Instead she had laid quietly, panting, and let Emma lift the hem of her nightgown, let Emma spread her legs wide. Emma had shouldered her way between Regina’s knees, holding her spread wide open, taking a good long look. _Such a sweet little cunt_ , she’d called it. But she could see everything, including her … the little hole. The one Gold had violated. Nobody before or since.

"So pretty," Emma had said.

It was true that Regina kept herself carefully groomed ( _unlike some people, Emma_ ). She had shivered at the exposure and trusted that Emma would keep her safe. Closed her eyes and let her head drop back against the pillow, keeping her lips sealed, to keep herself from trying to either beg or argue. She’d submitted to whatever Emma wanted from her. Let herself be helpless, and reveled in it.

_So pretty._

Emma liked to have her hold herself open – liked to have her legs in the air, or slung over Emma’s shoulders – like to have her face down too, holding onto her hips. Emma had once made her suck on her own panties, when Henry was sleeping down the hall, as she’d eaten her out. Those helpless, stifled sounds. She'd remembered Gold smacking her hip – _spanking_ her – and wanted to ask for that too, but she had the feeling Emma wouldn’t go for it yet. Maybe - maybe she’d ask for it next time. Emma had rules about _not negotiating during a scene_.

It felt … safe, to be the savior’s pet sorcereress. Emma was so naturally, instinctively _good_ that Regina never had to worry about accidentally adding to her record of evil.

But there were plenty of things they didn’t talk about together. Graham was one of them, in fact – she suspected Emma tried to think of Regina as a whole different person than the wicked queen. Emma knew that she and Gold had a twisted past, but she didn’t know the story of how Regina had learned the secret of the dark curse.

Now she imagined being restrained, the way she’d been last night – bare breasted this time, maybe even blindfolded. It wouldn’t be her fault, it would be Emma who wanted her _that way_ , Emma who _took_ her – Regina would resist - _no, please, not there, I’ll do anything you want_ – but Emma would be firm, Emma would spread her open and _force_ her. And she, Regina would be … powerless to resist.

 

\---

 

“Really?” said Emma, surprised. “You, uh, you'd like that?”

“Problem?” asked Regina coolly. Her reclaimed heart was pounding.

“No, no problem, I’m just, uh, surprised, I guess. But we could do that. I would love to do that to you - to, uh ...”

“...To fuck my ass,” Regina filled in for her.

Emma shivered. “Oh God. You should see your face when you say that.”

A heavy sigh. "Miss Swan ..."

“Hey, I get it, nobody can resist Big Louie for long,” said Emma smugly.

Emma had a purple strap on that she insisted on calling – for unknown reasons – “Big Louie,” but they didn’t really use it much. Most days Regina preferred Emma’s fingers, or her mouth.

“No,” said Regina at once. “I don’t want that. I can give you a – a member. With magic. I can show you how.”

“Wow, you’ve really put a lot of thought into this, huh.”

Regina shrugged.

Emma was watching her face, trying to meet her eyes. “Are you - are you new at this?”

Regina shook her head no.

“Okay, good,” said Emma, relieved.

She didn’t really get it.

\---

 

Regina made sure to make Emma’s cock just a little bit more substantial than that loathsome toad’s. _The Savior_ merited nothing less, after all.

They both stared at it when it was done. “How does it feel?”

“Not as good as a clit,” said Emma thoughtfully. “It’s less … concentrated, somehow, you know?”

Regina frowned.

"Does it work for you?" asked Emma.

As the implement that would penetrate her. It was difficult to focus enough to nod. Regina's pulse was through the roof. 

“Relax,” said Emma, stroking her hands over Regina’s shoulders, down her sides. “Just relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” Her fingers fit perfectly into the notches of Regina’s ribcage.

"I - I know."

She stroked over Regina’s buttocks, rubbing soothingly, the way Regina would have settled a horse.

“Be a good girl for me,” whispered Emma, stroking Regina’s back. "Do you want to get on the bed now?"

Regina lay back, naked.

“Spread your legs for me, Gina,” whispered Emma, kissing her thighs. “Nice and wide. Let me see you baby. That’s it. You’re so beautiful.”

Regina remembered Gold asking for something similar – _hold yourself open for me_ – but it hadn’t felt the same.

Emma took her time - far too much time - getting her ready. She used a touch of magic and a lot of lube, and Regina learned not to flinch when the warm, wet pad of a finger pressed slowly inside.

Regina groaned, aware that her jaw had dropped and that she was making an unattractive face. But it felt so _good_ , Emma pressing smooth and unrelenting into her, demanding her body to make room.

“OHHHHH,” groaned Regina, spreading her legs to feel it better. This is what she remembered, the coarseness of the intrusion, the burn of it. it was so different from how it felt in her pussy. It was a place where nothing should go.

"How’s this?" asked Emma, moving her finger slowly.

Gold had made her ask for it, Regina remembered. Made her beg. Emma didn’t.

“Good,” she moaned, feeling dazed. “So good.”

“I can’t believe I get to hear the evil queen beg me to do her in the butt,” Emma gloated, rubbing her cock around Regina’s stretched hole.

“In a minute you’re going to hear me threaten you,” Regina threatened on a moan.

“Should have gagged you,” Emma muttered.

Regina gasped. “ _Please_.” She could just imagine the indignity of being forced silent. To be unable even to cast spells.

Emma laughed, but Regina was serious.

"Okay, nice deep breath," said Emma. "I'm going to go slow. Tell me if it feels anything other than great, okay?" She lined herself up.

Regina whined, turning her face up for Emma's kiss. True love's kiss, the best way to break a curse.

"You don't need to," she said. "Go slow. You don't have to."

"You really like this, huh," said Emma, rocking slowly in, as Regina shuddered and arched her back to feel it better. It was so – _profound_ , being taken this way. The tug of it, not quite pain. Every cell in her body felt electrified.

Plus the delicious knowledge that it was disgusting. She was debasing herself. To Emma, the sweet Savior. Offering herself up, her deviant fantasies, her dark places. _Defeated_ , thought Regina happily - vanquished, held down and forced to bear the indignity of being fucked this way, by her conqueror.

"Yeah, you love it." Emma didn’t sound disgusted. She didn’t seem to be judging Regina’s dirty proclivities. She just sounded pleased to have found something Regina enjoyed.

Sweet innocent Emma.

“I love it,” Regina moaned.

Emma began to move, cautiously.

"Emma, c'mon. _Harder_."

“Quiet,” said Emma absently. “Nobody likes a backseat assfucker.”     

Regina groaned, and it was almost a sob. “I want you to – tie my hands,” she said.

“Not this time,” said Emma soothingly, rubbing her back. "Let’s just get through the 101 version first, okay?"

A few more strokes, solid as a hammer, which Regina felt running straight through her. It was so good that she was already getting close. It was nothing like with Gold, it was - it was so much better.

“Tell me – tell me what it looks like,” she gasped, as Emma began a steady, familiar rhythm that lit her up from the inside. “Penetrating my – penetrating me, my ass - violating my ass.” Oh God, she could picture it, her smooth white cheeks and that tight little hole that was never made to be stretched and stuffed this way.

“It’s beautiful,” said Emma. “You should see your face, you’re so gorgeous Regina, I love that you would let me do this to you, you take it so well. You’re perfect.”

She reached down to touch Regina’s clit. Regina whined, not wanting that – but Emma shushed her. “Come for me, baby,” she ordered. “Come for me this way, with my cock buried deep in that pretty little ass.”

Regina screamed and did it, the contractions going on and on, milking Emma’s cock. She reveled in the Savior's stifled gasp, buried in her neck.

“Ooh, that’s a weird feeling,” said Emma. “And now it’s just – done, huh. A one hit wonder. Hmm.”

Regina hummed. Like this, she couldn’t move. Emma’s thighs pushed her knees wide apart, Emma’s weight crushed her body into the mattress. Emma's lips against her cheek.

"I've got something else for you," said Emma, shifting to slide something thick and smooth into Regina, right where she was sore and stretched.

Regina felt herself clench down around it, and it was satisfying, lodged deep inside her. She sighed. “Thank you, Emma.”

Emma stood up. Regina noted that she had already magicked herself back to her usual anatomy. "Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll run a nice bath, you can soak for a while. I'll bring you a snack." 

"Hmm."

"And if you don't put up too much of a fuss about letting me take care of you, we can cuddle after."

Regina rolled over, stretching luxuriously.

"You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
